Dib has had it
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: This is a story of Dib sick of it all. I know some may not like the ending but there will be better.


I don't own Invader zim. I just love the show.

Note: No flames I am new at this.

I woke up broken today. Day after day after day. I do the same thing. Some times I save the world. Sometimes I save myself, but the same thing always happens in the end. Pain.

I get looked down on by the ones that I saved. Insulted, beaten till I can't see out of my eyes. I take all of that and more from everyone I know. Everyone that I would even call my family.

I would fight my foe tell I'm close to death, but I would still live. And so will Zim, But I sometimes wish I had not lived to fight another day.

I see the lights coming thru my window. The sun was telling me "Time for more pain. Time to go out to that world that would love to see you dead." I get up, But today is different. My big black combat boots that I put on are too heavy today. The black coat that I always wear is too heavy too. I turn to look in the mirror. I don't see Dib the alien killer, the world's only hope for mankind; I see a failed life, one that will never be anything but a nothing. The scars on his face, each one from someone that I saved, each one from the one that would have made them all go away. I grab my things. Not the Alien hunting divvies, or the school books. I get my gun.

I struggle to put my clothes on and leave my home. Gaz is now fifteen has never been kind to me. Dad left us when mom died. All that's left is a man working to keep the pain down.

Mom. You were the only one that loved me. The only one that made me feel like I was important. You were the one I was saving all those wasted years, but you were gone. I was saving memories of a dead women. Not Gaz, Dad or this God forsaken world. As I walked to Zim's home I can see Gir runnig around a tree. I laugh a bit. He was never really that bad of a robot. Zim has just walked out. He sees me coming to him.

"What do you want Dib? Another failed mission to expose me to your doomed world?" I smile and walk right up to his green face.

"Zim. My world was long dead before you came. I was fighting you for eight long years for nothing." With one eyebrow up Zim looks at me like I'm up to something or crazy. I pull out my gun.

Zim jumps back and yells. " Gir save you're master." Gir runs in the house yelling Scary Monkey show." Zim looks at me. " So you came here to shoot me." I drop the gun to floor. I fell on my knees.

Looked up at Zim and said. " I was going to use this gun to kill you one day if you tried to hurt Gaz or my Dad, But to me they're dead. I give this to you, Zim. If you wish to kill me do it. Life is nothing for me. If I die, I get to see the one person that did love me." Zim picks up the gun and looks at me. " Do you really wish to die? Do you know if you were gone the world will fall to my Irken might?" I look up at him and told him, "Like I said this is not my world." He drops the gun.

"Then kill yourself." I looked at him wide eyed. "But Zim, this is what you always wanted. You have won. I give up." Zim tells me. "I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill you world." I got up as fast as I can. "What are you talking about?" Zim looks at me.

"The Tallest are dead. Killed off by some other stronger Aliens. Me and Tak are the last of our kind. She's coming here in five days to live here on earth. You see I was going to tell you today the fighting is over."

"NO!" I yelled, running up to him grabbing his neck. "You can't tell me that! I came here so you would kill me, and destroy this shit hole of a world! Now you are telling me NO!" I let him go. He fell to the ground, nursing his neck. I grab the gun. Put it in my mouth.

( Click) (Click) No bullets. "Why do you do this to me God? Why must I suffer?" I break down crying. Zim puts his hand on me. I tell him in a sobbing voice, " You .. you.. were my last hope for happiness!" Zim looks at me. " I never knew you hated this world. Look Dib, I hate this ball of dirt too. So does Tak, But we have nowhere to live." I got up looked at Zim. Smiled.

"What will you and Tak do here?" Zim looks at me. "I don't know. All I do is destroy. Now that I think about it, all I had going for me here was you." I wipe my tears away, looked at in the eyes

"How about we make this world a better place? For you and me and Tak?" Zim looks down for a second, lifts his head up smiles.

"We can make this ball of dirt ours."

Five days later Tak came.

Four days later the population of Earth was down to three.


End file.
